


Right Now

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't want right now to end. Slight angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

In the murky light of the predawn that filtered through the curtains, Jack watched Ianto sleep, listened to his slow, rhythmic breathing. They lay curled together, Ianto's back against his chest, pressed as close as they could get, but it wasn't enough for Jack, he wanted to be closer, so close they were as one. He ran his hand down Ianto's thigh, then slowly moved it, bending his knee toward his chest. He moved behind Ianto and carefully slid his hard cock in to Ianto's ass, which was still loose from their love making earlier in the night. Ianto shifted and sighed.  Jack slid one arm under Ianto's head and twined his fingers with the hand that rested under his cheek. Ianto sighed again and rubbed his face against their hands. Jack pressed as much of his body as close to Ianto as he could as he made slow, tiny movements with his hips. Ianto stretched, making soft humming noises.

"Jack," he mumbled, sleepily, "feels nice."

Jack's arm wrapped around Ianto's waist as he slowly rocked them, in no hurry, he knew all they ever had was right now, there was never going to be a tomorrow for them, so he wanted right now to last. The rest of the world would shatter the bubble they were in soon enough and right now would end, so he tried to make the most of each right now when it happened. The happy sounds Ianto was making were starting to get louder as he became more awake. He reached back to grip Jack's ass as he tipped his head so Jack could kiss him. Jack claimed his mouth, as tongues playfully battled. They would break for a quick gulp of air, then hungrily continue kissing as Jack began to move a little faster. Ianto squeezed his ass, urging him on as he pushed back to meet each thrust.  Soon, both of them were breathing in short ragged pants between kisses that had become more like messy bites. They clung to one another, hurling toward the edge, fasted and more frantic with each heart beat. Jack reached for Ianto's cock, giving it a few, strokes before Ianto's back arched with grunt as his cum shot over Jack's fist. His ass clenched around Jack's cock, trying to squeeze his orgasm out of him. Jack resisted for as long as he could, not wanting it to end, but finally he couldn't fight it any more, he buried his face in Ianto's neck to muffle his cries as he came.  They lay quietly together, arms and legs tangled, until the alarm clock shattered the silence and another right now ended.


End file.
